theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkers Adventures Series
Join Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami, Shnookums & Meat, and their friends as they travel Disney Studios and Raw Toonage, meeting new and old friends, fightning bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'Members:' *Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Jitters A. Dog, Fawn Deer, Roderick Lizzard, Tuttle Turtle, and Tanya Trunk (founders/leaders) *Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla, and Stuart the Elephant *Shnookums & Meat *Pith Possum *Tex Tinster *The Mad Hatter and the March Hare (future members) *Sebastian the Crab (future member) *J. Thaddeus Toad (future member) *Webby Vanderquack (future member) *Goofy and Max Goof (future members) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie (future members) *Jiminy Cricket (future member) *Zazu (future member) *Kronk (future member) 'Fat Cat's Team:' *Pete *Fat Cat, Wart, Mole, Mepps, and Snout *Grumbles the Grizzly *Norman the Poacher *Dr. Robotink, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (future members) *Edruado the Leopard *Wrongo *Arthur and Cecil *Constantine the Frog 'The List of Adventures Series:' 'Season 1:' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Beauty and the Beast *The Fluppy Dogs *The Lion King *Aladdin 'Season 2:' *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *The Sword in the Stone 'Season 3:' *The Rescuers *The Fox and the Hound *Oliver and Company *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 'Season 4:' *Lilo and Stitch *The Emperor's New Groove *Brother Bear *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Home on the Range *Treasure Planet 'Season 5:' *The Little Mermaid *Peter Pan *The Jungle Book *Soccermania *101 Dalmatians *Sleeping Beauty 'Season 6:' *Tangled *The Princess and the Frog *Wreck-It-Ralph *Bolt *Big Hero 6 *Winnie the Pooh *Frozen 'Season 7:' *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Dumbo *The Aristocats *The Rescuers Down Under *The Prince and the Pauper 'Season 8:' *A Goofy Movie *Return to Never Land *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *An Extermely Goofy Movie *Tarzan *The Return of Jafar *Mulan *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Dinosaur *Hercules *The Three Caballeros 'Season 9:' *Pinocchio *Bambi *DuckTales - the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Cinderella *Lady and the Tramp 'Season 10:' *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Mulan 2 *Tarzan 2 *Mary Poppins *Pete's Dragon *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Brother Bear 2 *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 'Season 11:' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Bambi 2 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Jungle Book 2 *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure 'Season 12:' *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Toy Story *A Bug's Life *Monsters Inc *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Brave *Monsters University *Cars *Ratatouille *Wall-E *UP *The Muppets 'Season 13:' *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *Quest for Camelot *Tom and Jerry: the Movie *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Shrek *Shark Tale *Madagascar *Kung Fu Panda *How to Train Your Dragon *Megamind *Rise of the Guardians *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron 'Season 14:' *The Swan Princess *The King and I *Muppets from Space *The Simpsons Movie *The Pagemaster *Muppets Most Wanted *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *The Rugrats Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Wild Thornbellys Movie 'Audio Used from:' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Lion King (1994) *Aladdin (1992) *Bambi (1942) *Cinderella (1950) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Jungle Book (1967) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *DuckTales - the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Pocahontas (1995) 'Clips Used TV Shows/Movies:' *Bonkers (1993's TV Series) #Going Bonkers (Parts 1&2) #I Ought to be in Toons #Weather or Not #Basic Spraining #Is Toon Fur Really Warm? #Ski Patrol #Bonkers in Space #Draining Cats and Dogs #Get Me a Pizza #Spatula Party #Sheerluck Bonkers #Petal to the Metal #Dogzapoppin' #Trail Mix Bonkers & the Pony Express #Quest for Firewood #Get Me to the Chrunch on Time #Gooble Gobble Bonkers *Marsupilami (1993's TV Series) #Working Class Mars #The Hairy Ape #Normzan of the Jungle #Bathtime for Maurice #Hole in Mars #The Treasure of the Sierra Marsdre #The Wizard of Mars #The Puck Stops Here #Mar-Soup-Du-Jour #Romanicing the Clone #Toucan Always Get What You Want #A Fear of Kites #Mars' Problem Pachyderm #Marsupilami Meets Dr. Normanstein #Steamboat Mars #Someone's in the Kitchen with Mars #Hey, Hey! They're the Monkeys! #Prime Mates Forever #Thorn O'Plenty #Witch Doctor is Which? #A Spotless Record #Mars vs. Man #Cropsy Turvy #Safari So Good #Royal Foil #Jungle Fever #Wanna Be Ruler? #The Young and the Nestless #Hot Spots *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995's TV Series) #S&M: Weight for Me/PP: The Phantom Masko of the Dark Black Darkness of Black/TT: A Fistful of Foodstamps #S&M: Ow, Hey/PP: Darkness on the Edge of Black/TT: For a Few Foodstamps More #S&M: Bugging Out!/PP: Night of Darkness/TT: The Good, the Bad and the Wiggly #S&M: Poodle Panic/PP: The Darkness, It is Dark/TT: Low Paints Drifter #S&M: Cabin Fever/PP: Return of the Night in Blacker Darkness/TT: Stale Rider #S&M: Pain in the Brain/PP: Haunt of the Night in Blacker Darkness/TT: Loathsome Dove #S&M: Step-Ladder to Heaven/PP:Bride of Darkness/TT: The Magnificent Eleven #S&M: Kung Fu Kitty/PP: Son of the Cursed Black of Darkness//TT: Saddlesores, Sagebrush and Seaweed #S&M: I.Q. You Too/PP: The Light of Darkness/TT: Slap-Happy Trails #S&M: Something Fishy/PP: Return of the Dark Mask of Phantom Blackness/TT: My Spine Hurts #S&M: Night of the Living Shnookums/PP: Dark of the Darker Darkness/TT: The Vinyl Frontiner #S&M: Jingle Bells, Something Smells/PP: Dark Quest for Darkness/TT: Hey, Careful, That's My Cerebellum #S&M: What a Turkey/PP: Light, or Dark Meat?/TT: There are Spiders All Over Me! *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Little Mermaid (1992's TV Series) #Whale of a Tale #Urchin #Stormy the Wild Seahorse #The Great Sebastian #Double Bubble #Message in a Bottle #The Evil Manta #Charmed #Red #Trident True #Eel-Ectric City #Thingamajigger #Wish Upon a Starfish #Metal Fish #Heroes #Beached #King Crab #Tail of Two Crabs #A Little Evil #The Beast Within *Sebastian the Crab (1993's TV Series) #King of the Beach #Room Service #Crab Scouts #TV Jeebies #Basic Insting #A Boy and his Crab #A Crabby Honeyman #Flambe, Bombe *The Adventures of Icahabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *DuckTales (1987's TV Series) *DuckTales - the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extermely Goofy Movie (2000) *Goof Troop (1992's TV Series) #Slighty Dinghy #Wrecks, Lies & Videotapes #Tub Be or Not Tub be #Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp #Shake, Rattle & Goof #Close Encounters of the Weird Mime *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata! (2004) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995's TV Series) #Zazu: Zazu's Off-by-One Day #Zazu: Zazu's Off Day Off *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2006) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989's TV Series) #To the Rescue (parts 1&5) #Flash the Wonder Dog #Adventures of Squirrelsitting #Parental Discretion Retrired #Ghost of a Chance #A Lad in a Lamp #Gorilla My Dreams *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993's TV Series) *Jungle Cubs (1996's TV Series) #How the Panther Lost His Roar #Who Wants to be a Badoon? #The Humans Must Be Crazy #The Great Kaadini #The Coming of the Wolves Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof